


Cuddles

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru's being a dick as usual, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt received on tumblr, "Rin and Haru cuddling"</p>
<p>Here have some inofensive and cheesy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

 

 

 

On Sunday morning Haru likes to be lazy and to stay in bed a little bit longer after he wakes up. He isn’t much of a morning person to be honest, and since there is no training on Sundays these mornings are for him like a holy places, a well guard sanctuary, a moment of respite he looks forward to every week - but not this one, because on that particular Sunday his defenses had been defeated by a very annoying and persevering shark.

 

Rin is dropping light and countless kisses on his neck - his back - his arms - his face and doesn’t look like in the mood for stopping. His arms are curling around Haru’s waist and dragging him ineluctably closer to his embrace.

 

"Haruuuu ~~" he whines, "wake uuuup I want to cuddle."

 

But Haru doesn’t say anything - he keeps on pretending that he is still peacefully sleeping but the act is harder to achieve as time goes by.

 

So Haru tries to snore.

 

”..zZZZzzzZZ.”

 

"…Dumbass, I know you’re awake."

 

"No I’m not."

 

"Ah! you betrayed yourself."

 

Haru curses internally and stills. He isn’t going to move even if Rin has seen right through his pitiful act.

 

The kissing attack doesn’t stop though. Rin’s arms travel under Haru’s sleeping shirt and his kisses drive close to the crook of his neck - it’s a danger zone right here, Haru might get turned on and he has to stop Rin before it happens.

 

"Okay, I’m awake." He says, his body now facing Rin. "What do you want?"

 

"Hey, don’t sound so upset, I have feelings you know." Rin scowls; and then smiles tenderly. "I like you like that."

 

"What?" Haru mumbles, still not totally awaken yet.

 

"Like that. All grumpy and still sleepy. Your hair are so messy. Your eyes are still in the fog and I don’t know why, you’re just - not cute but - it’s like if you’re giving me a sight no one else but me will ever see."

 

Rin is really an idiot, an affectionate idiot and so as Haru tries in vain to hide his tiny blush Rin kisses his cheeks and his forehead before putting him into his embrace, sighing contently. “Isn’t it nice, to cuddle on lazy mornings like that, ne Haru?”

 

Haru considers the question for a moment. Sure, it doesn’t feel as terrible as he thought in first place…Rin is stroking his back, his chin resting on the top of his hair. His warmth is soothing his heart. It feels safe to be here; the world doesn’t seem so dangerous when Haru is so close to Rin’s heart.

 

Rin then kisses his messy hair, his nose, his mouth...

 

Haru licks the tentative lips and makes  them opened , deepening the kiss-  Rin stops him.

 

"We said no Frenck kissing before we have breakfast and brushed our teeth, remember?"

 

"That’s your fault for kissing me. Take responsibility."

 

Rin laughs. The sound is light and shiny. How can a sound be shiny, Haru thinks, it’s the kind of miracle Rin only can make. he kisses him gently on the lips, his mouth shut, and then both of them hum, happy, just simply happy to be together and lazy on a Sunday morning.

 

Haru thinks that eventually he could bare with that weekly routine of Rin’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(You can send me more prompts or follow me[here](http://doctor-queenie.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the Requiem of Mozart I hope you didn't feel it XD


End file.
